


pretty little thing

by hunniehyuckie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blades, Blood, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Cigarettes, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Mention of Police, Mentions of alcohol, Name Calling, Smoking, Sub Park Seonghwa, Top Kim Hongjoong, semi forced sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniehyuckie/pseuds/hunniehyuckie
Summary: sirens blared in the near distance as seonghwa ran through various dark city alleys, taking only a short break to light one of his freshly stolen cigarettes and inhaling its toxins as he tucked himself away from the dull lights lining the many city streets. hearing the blaring of sirens nearing him once more, he figured he had had enough and chucked the remainder of the cigarette to the ground as he took off running the moment a bright light flashed into the alleyway he was hiding out in.he had been in this position far too many times to count. being in a small city gang surely added to his large criminal offence amount, along with his various shop lifting, drift racing, and drunk driving experiences. running from the police was nothing much to seonghwa, but what he expect was to run into someone else whilst roaming through the city's many alleyways. after taking a sharp turn and hopping a fence, seonghwa stopped to take a short break figuring he would be safe for a little while seeing the route to took."well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a voice from the shadows.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	pretty little thing

sirens blared in the near distance as seonghwa ran through various dark city alleys, taking only a short break to light one of his freshly stolen cigarettes and inhaling its toxins as he tucked himself away from the dull lights lining the many city streets. hearing the blaring of sirens nearing him once more, he figured he had had enough and chucked the remainder of the cigarette to the ground as he took off running the moment a bright light flashed into the alleyway he was hiding out in.

he had been in this position far too many times to count. being in a small city gang surely added to his large criminal offence amount, along with his various shop lifting, drift racing, and drunk driving experiences. running from the police was nothing much to seonghwa, but what he expect was to run into someone else whilst roaming through the city's many alleyways. after taking a sharp turn and hopping a fence, seonghwa stopped to take a short break figuring he would be safe for a little while seeing the route to took.

"well, well, well, what do we have here?" spoke up a voice from the shadows of the already dark alley, before the glint of a small knife could be seen- a figure revealing itself shortly after. soon seonghwa was met with a pair of dark eyes and an overwhelming scent of alcohol.

"who are you?" seonghwa spoke, a slight look of disgust conquering his face.

a chuckle is all that followed in return before seonghwa felt the cold knife's blade against his neck.  
slight pain was soon all seonghwa felt before the sound of sirens came screeching again in the distance.

"shit," the other spoke, "i see you brought company with you."

once the blade was removed from his flesh, seonghwa was grabbed by the wrist and soon found himself following this stranger who had just tried to slit his throat. yet again, this was nothing new to seonghwa, but this was the first time he has ever felt intrigued by a situation such as this.

"through here," called the male dragging seonghwa along behind him until they reached a small, seemingly rarely touched or used underground entrance.

"where the hell are you taking me?" seonghwa spat with more aggression than intended and was released for a moment before the stranger pushed him through the tight entrance, following shortly behind before squeezing back in front of him taking lead once more.

"my hideout," he replied, "stupid cops never find you once you get down here, now-" the stranger paused mid-sentence and turned to get a decent look at seonghwa in the red-hued lighting of the room they were currently in.

"i can't fucking believe this," he suddenly huffed in disbelief, "you're that 'mars' kid from that gang in the eastern end of the city, aren't you."  
that was no question so seonghwa only nodded in response before speaking up, "and who the hell are you?"

"hongjoong," he quickly answered, proudly holding a hand out as if to shake seonghwa's own, "the serpents."

"shit.." seonghwa spat under his breath as he slapped hongjoong's hand down. he knew he couldn't trust this guy and he shouldn't have in the first place, he knew that almost better than he knew himself, but at this point there was nothing more he could do; hongjoong would slit his throat if he made an attempt to escape.

"what the hell do you want from me?"

hongjoong tilted his head as his hand treated back to his pocket and he paused for a brief moment to think. seonghwa knew he had some sort of devious plan; this guy's gang was one of the most twisted and sadistic gangs out there.

"i want to take you as a reward," hongjoong replied with a sickeningly sweet tone, "i'm going to fucking make you my prized possession and degrade you down to nothing."

seonghwa froze at his words; the tone hongjoong was speaking in my him sick yet it was alluring and seonghwa do anything more than listen.

"unless-"  
seonghwa was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as hongjoong pulled out a gun, directing it at him, "you refuse. that is if you dare to, of course."  
hongjoong met eyes with seonghwa, "it's your choice; are you going to risk your life escaping or will you accept my offer?"

"y-your offer..." seonghwa spoke just loud enough for hongjoong to hear him, earning a chuckle in response as hongjoong lowered the gun and tossed it aside, "smart boy. now, come with me," hongjoong turned and signalled with two fingers for seonghwa to follow. with no other clear choice seonghwa obeyed and followed hongjoong until he was greeted with darkness, quickly finding himself pressed down to a mattress under the smaller male once the dim lighting of the hideout greeted him once again.  
seonghwa stared up at hongjoong with a sense of panic in his eyes.

hongjoong just laughed, "i'm going to have so much fun messing with you~"

seonghwa was then met with a knee pressing right up against his crotch along with hongjoong's small, cold hands trailing up his torso underneath his shirt, swiftly removing it along with the jacket seonghwa was once wearing.

"fuck-" seonghwa hissed as his hands were pinned to the mattress above his head, his body subconsciously beginning to rut up against hongjoong's knee in a state of arousal.

"such a pretty little thing you are," hongjoong hummed, teasing the other by pulling his knee away and earning a whine from seonghwa in response, "i've hardly done anything to you and you're a desperate little whore for me. pathetic."

seonghwa bit his lower lip as he felt the front of his pants grow tighter with each word that spilled from hongjoong's lips as he spoke.

hongjoong mockingly laughed at seonghwa once more, sensing his arousal, "i'm going to have so much fun ruining you, you pretty little slut."


End file.
